Yamato's Team
by Diluvium
Summary: Being rewritten.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors note: A second Uchiha survived the massacre, takes place just after graduation.

Tenzo was cleaning his kunai when a knock came on his door. "Cat are you there?" a nameless anbu asked? "I am here." replied Tenzo. "The Hokage wishes to see you!" the anbu continued. "Make haste." Tenzo put on his mask and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen was facing the window, when Tenzo arrived. "Tenzo," he began "I have an assignment for you, it will require you to stop your duties as an anbu operative. The mission is to train a genin team consisting of one of the remaining Uchiha boys. Meet them at the academy tomorrow under the name Yamato.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Hono Uchiha was one of the three remaining Uchiha. He was an average ninja only having the basic ninjutsu taught at the academy and the great fireball jutsu common to all Uchiha. He was pretty good for his age, however was eternally outshined by his younger cousin Sasuke Uchiha. He wore chain mesh under his red vest, which he wore halfway zipped. His shorts were bage that came down just to the bottom of his knee. He was cocky, outgoing and flirtatious. He came to the spot his team was assigned to meet their jonin sensei. He arrived 10 minutes early but was surprised to see one of his teammates already there. Much to his liking it was the kunoichi teammate. She had short brown hair, pale skin, and wore a grey jacket zipped all the way up and black shorts. Hono was all too quick to introduce himself. "I'm Hono Uchiha and I suppose you are my new teammate?" "My name is Matsuri, I am the Kunoichi assigned to this team. My abilities include shooting down guys who hit on me the moment they see me." Hono inwardly felt his pride take a huge blow. But he would never show disappointment on the outside in the presence of a lady. He was about to attempt to hit on Matsuri again when suddenly a puff of smoke interrupted his chain of thoughts.

Yamato appeared in the area they were to meet a good 8 minutes early, unsurprised that two of his genin were currently already there. He didn't think they were anything special, especially the Uchiha who was talking with the kunoichi. The Kunoichi looked to have no skills that weren't required to pass the academy. The other genin hadn't shown up yet. Yamato looked at two thirds of his team and knew this was going to have a tough time keeping them alive. "My name is Yamato, and my job is to keep you alive until you all make chunin or give up on being a ninja, death, is not an option.

Taikyu arrived just to hear his new sensei tell his job. He strolled into the clearing right after Yamato's introduction of himself. Now introduce yourselves and any abilities you might have that aren't taught in the academy. The Uchiha of course went first, "My name is Hono Uchiha I have the fireball jutsu along with all my academy teachings, I'm also very prominent with taijutsu." The girl spoke next "My name is Matsuri Soyokaze and I have skill with an unconventional weapon." Taikyu spoke next "My name is Taikyu Shiranui, I have no skills that are not taught in the academy."

"I find that hard to believe, considering who your father is Taikyu." "Today I will test you, the one who spends the most time with the ball will be the winner. The one with the least will buy lunch for us all. I will throw the ball up into the air and as soon as it hits its maximum height it's up for grabs, ready?" Yamato threw the ball into the air. And instantly began performing hand signs." Water style: water trumpet jutsu!" He shot Hono back with the fierce spout of water. Taikyu put distance between himself and the rest of the group. He was apparently the weakest one, so he decided to see what he was up against.

Hono was propelled backwards by the water ninjutsu and was determined not to be beaten to the stone ball, he threw a kunai into the back of Yamato who had grabbed the ball and didn't even flinch when the kunai embedded itself into his upper back. Hono looked in horror as a pillar of wood shot out of the small of Yamato's back. The pillar shot straight towards Hono, who dodged the pillar in mid air and began to run along the top of it. But it wrapped around his ankles and trapped him. Yamato who was not about to show mercy slammed Hono onto the ground, leaving a small crater. Yamato pulled out one of his kunai to deflect the overhead strike Matsuri had attempted.

Matsuri had summoned a scythe and was now relentlessly slashing and striking at Yamato with it. "This must be the special weapon that you wield Matsuri…" Yamato said. Taikyu decided it was his turn to strike. Charging in and grabbing the ball that had fallen to the floor in all the commotion. He didn't stop running because Matsuri immediately jumped after him. She aimed an overhead attack at Taikyu who jumped over the random crater that Hono was still in. The scythe just barely missed slicing Hono in half but it freed him from his wooden confines. Hono also immediately began chasing after Taikyu. Taikyu began making hand signs discreetly using what little ninjutsu skill he had, he created three illusionary clones. All four Taikyu ran in different directions. "That'll slow you down." all four Taikyu said in unison.

His celebration was short lived as he was clothes lined and sent into a series of back flips the ball fell back into Yamato's hand. Matsuri once again attempted an overhead strike at Yamato. Her Scythe was promptly caught in one of Yamato's hands. Yamato proceeded to fling Matsuri a good distance away. Hono was done playing around and charged in for a taijutsu assault. He attacked with a running haymaker which Yamato barely dodged with a swift movement of his neck, of course Hono's momentum carried him into Yamto's kick. "THIS IS SPARTA!" Yamato teased. Hono felt his ribs nearly break from the kick, but rolled into a standing stance regardless of his pain. He began going through a string of hand seals but Yamato flicked the stone ball-with ever so perfect timing- between Hono's fingers successfully stopping him from completing his final hand sign. Yamato then used Hono's own sprinting haymaker to subdue the young Uchiha.

Matsuri rose to her feet and charged at Yamato this time opting to strike low and fast rather than high and hard. She slashed swiftly with her silver scythe at her newly appointed Sensei. Yamato simply raised one of his legs and stepped on it before it had a chance to hit the other. This was no small feat considering how fast the swing was coming. Yamato once again flicked the ball, but this time straight into the abdomen of the poor Kunoichi, she was knocked out on impact.

Taikyu thought about going after the ball once more but decided against it, after all he had held the ball second most meaning he would not have to pay for lunch, he also had nothing to prove so he simply stayed down.

Yamato wanted to see what else Taikyu might have to offer, he seriously doubted his skills only spanned to that of what the academy had taught him. "Taikyu I know your conscious, but I didn't know you were the weakest link. I thought surely that with a father in such a prominent position as a Shinobi that you might know a bit more than you let on." Taikyu lie still refusing to move, he had made the right decision to stay put, besides he still hadn't recovered from that clothesline that left him back flipping in mid air.

Yamato sighed 'don't think this is over kid, I will figure you out.'

After Hono and Matsuri came to, they all went out to lunch, of course Hono and Matsuri decided beforehand to split the pay. Once they had all ordered Yamato began pointing out mistake after mistake to each one of them in turn. The only thing he complimented them on was Matsuri's advanced skill with her scythe, Hono's stupid persistence, and Taikyu's good decision to stay down."One important thing you all failed to notice is that you all had the same goal! Your goal was not to actually have the most time spent holding the ball, but to force me into a situation in which I had the least amount of time holding it. I hope when you return home today you think long and hard about your failure."

"I don't consider this a failure by any stretch of the imagination, Yamato sensei. I still didn't have to pay for lunch, and risked as little injury as possible." Taikyu stated calmly. "The seven gravity defying flips you did say otherwise Taikyu." Hono muttered saltily. "The footprint on your vest tells me you have no room to talk Uchiha." Taikyu said without raising his voice. "Humph" Hono grunted more out of annoyance that his vest now had a footprint that was unlikely to come out, than defeat in the trade of insults. Matsuri stayed silent the entire lunch, while Hono and Yamato continued to chat about their sensei having the same abilities as the first Hokage. Taikyu eventually entered into the conversation, but Matsuri hardly noticed. She was too busy mentally kicking herself for being too weak to grab the ball for even a second. She was sure she was stronger than both the genin assigned to her team! Somehow though the one she deemed weakest had the most success. She would have to get even stronger in some way or another. The problem was that it was inconvenient to use ninjutsu whilst holding a heavy scythe. She would have to be able to make her hand signing faster and the only way to accomplish that was practice. She promptly got up without asking to be excused, and started towards the exit. "Leaving so soon?" Yamato asked. "I have to practice my hand signs, so that ninjutsu will be more convenient during battle." Matsuri said dismissively. "Matsuri," it was Taikyu who spoke this time "were a team now, we can always cover you while you perform your hand signs or just use jutsu of our own. As of now we should just get to know each other as a team better." Matsuri ignored Taikyu and left, without paying her half of the bill.

After lunch Taikyu still had the better part of the afternoon to occupy himself with, he knew exactly what he was going to do, he was definitely gonna get that water trumpet jutsu down, he just needed a place to start. He headed to the newly established Shiranui complex, his dad wanted to start a legacy with their clan. Personally he didn't really have any ambition to be anything really, until today when he was clearly outclassed by both of his teammates. He also knew that the Uchiha would pass him up when he had unlocked his sharingan, and Matsuri was going to be able to perform jutsu faster if she meant what she said. So he was already the weakest one but for some reason they were trying to further the gap. No, he refused to be left behind. He strolled into the Shiranui library which was more like a small collection of books, and began searching for a book on jutsu theory. Once he had managed to find a decent looking one he took it out to the pond that was within the complex and began reading it. After about half an hour of reading Taikyu was already bored, so he decided to test out some of the theories contained in the book.

Remembering the jutsu Yamato had used he made the three hand seals required to it and pumped in a bit of chakra. "Water style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" A constant stream of water kind of dripped from his mouth. 'Okay definitely not enough chakra… again!' Taikyu attempted it again this time adding more chakra, a torrent of water burst from his mouth but died down shortly afterwards. 'I need to spread my chakra out evenly throughout the jutsu.' Taikyu tried once again amending his previous mistake. A torrent of water shot from his mouth, almost exactly how Yamato had done it. He was tired performing an unfamiliar jutsu usually caused the user to waste chakra. He panted and thought for a moment, 'if I can release all of the chakra required all at once the result should be…'

Matsuri practiced the hand signs pointlessly all night not really accomplishing much.

Hono needed to awaken his sharingan, and he knew just how he would do that. He waited patiently at Sasuke's usual training spot, on a pier near a pond. When Sasuke arrived he demanded that they fight. Sasuke smirked at the proposition, but turned it down after all he did have some sort of survival test with their new sensei scheduled for tomorrow and he didn't want to tire out. "I'll gladly give you a good thrashing, but only after I pass my test tomorrow." Sasuke stated. Hono cursed in frustration and left without another word.

Yamato headed to a bar he had only been to once before. "Tenzo." Someone had called, immediately Yamato turned his head to see Kakashi Hatake Konoha's copy cat Nin. Kakashi signed urgently using anbu sign language so Yamato made haste. Yamato sat down next to Kakashi, preventing Anko from doing so. "This is why you wanted me to sit with you?" Yamato asked. "I owe you." Kakashi whispered. Anko, who was only slightly annoyed that this newcomer had come between her and Kakashi, took the seat across from Kakashi. The Trio sat in awkward silence for a while until finally Yamato called to a waiter saying "One bottle of sake, warm please." Kakashi started whistling during the silence that ensued. Finally the waiter brought them the sake. Yamato poured himself a cup, and downed it in one go. When he looked up Anko was grinning and pouring herself one "Come on Kakashi! Join in the fun, I always wanted to know what was under your mask!" Soon they began drinking Anko and Kakashi in moderation, Yamato however downed one after another, without uttering a word, until the bottle was empty. "Another bottle!" Yamato yelled, whistling at the waiter as she walked away. Kakashi winked at Anko, as he asked Yamato how his life was going. Anko caught the wink but was disappointed at what she realized Kakashi had meant. "Yeah Yamato what have you been up to lately." Yamato looked at both of them and began a drunken ramble: "I was assigned to a team of Genin, who all sucked synergy wise! The Uchiha who I would expect to be the strongest is easily outmatched by the girl who happens to be a work-a-holic. The third member literally only knows what the stupid baby ninja school taught him, and I had to give up the pay of being an Anbu to assure that they are kept alive until they can call themselves decent ninja!" Yamato sighed, "AND they don't have the slightest interest in getting to know each other at all. F.M.L." The drunken Shinobi finished. "You think you've got it bad?" Kakashi started, "Well I have an insane power hungry mentally unstable Uchiha, a hyperactive time bomb, and a fan girl Kunoichi."

Anko poured herself a drink angrily. "So wait! I'm the only one who was not assigned to a genin team!" and with that the start of something like a friendship began.

The next morning Yamato woke without a hangover, he could thank Orochimaru's experiments for that. He showered put on his garments and began checking all his equipment. He decided to bring his Tanto, which he had sealed in a scroll after the Hokage gave him this assignment. While double checking his equipment he found something in one of the many pockets of his flak jacket. It had an address and a heart on it. "Uh-Oh…" Yamato said, "Whose address could it be…" He searched his mind for what had happened last night but couldn't quite remember. It could be only two people's… Kakashi which he hoped to god it wasn't, and Anko, which once again he hoped to god it wasn't. He would have to worry about that later, because right now he had three wimps to train.

Taikyu was going through his morning routine, whilst his dad ate breakfast. He sat across from his dad Genma Shiranui, and looked him straight in the eye. "Dad, my sensei said he was surprised I didn't know anything not taught outside of the academy, considering who my father was. I agree with him, why haven't you taught me any jutsu? The clan can't prosper without having something to be remembered by. The Hyuga have the Byakugan, the Uchiha have the Sharingan, the Sarutobi clan is renowned for its vast collection of jutsu, what do you have that could separate us?" Genma replied simply "The Flying Thunder God technique, passed down to me by the fourth himself. " Taikyu's jaw dropped, he didn't expect his father to know the fourth Hokage's jutsu!


End file.
